The Rising Sea
by BrokenToy13
Summary: Meet Elemiah. He is a part of the royal family of Gehenna, but that doesn't mean he's a son of Satan. His father is no other than Leviathan. Now his two cousins, Mephisto and Amaimon, summon him to come to Assiah, but for what purpose? And why does it include becoming someone's familiar? Sucky summary but whatever. Rated T for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my** **fellow Blue Exorcist fans! I've been reading ALOT of fanfics in this fandom and I've noticed that about half of these feature an O.C. that eventually falls in love with an actual character of the show or the O.C. is a Mary-Sue or the MOST, more children of Satan. And even though I have nothing against those type of stories, I thought 'Why do people ALWAYS make it about more kids of that guy? Why not someone else?' So I decided to give it a try and ****_BOOM!_**** This was born! I did a little (LOT) of research and I found something called 'The Seven Princes of Hell'. And I looked through it and not only did I see Satan, but also ****_six more demons! _So yeah, this WILL feature an O.C. that is _not _a child of that guy but of someone else that still belongs in the _royal family_, and if you're like me, a person who actually wants to divert from common paths, than you may perhaps like this. Enough ranting in my part, so ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters other than mine.**

* * *

Elemiah sighed, kicking a pebble into the black waters that made up Gehenna's ocean. He watched with bored grey orbs as the little rock skipped through the watery surface a couple of times before sinking to the dark bowels below. The son of Leviathan tsked in annoyance and was about to kick another rock when his elongated ear twitched at the sound of boots crunching hardened sand. Swishing his white lion-like tail, the pale haired boy turned around.

"Took you long enough, Amaimon," he said with irritation lacing his voice.

Said demon only shrugged and with a bored voice replied, "Aniue said that I wasn't supposed to let anybody see me come back here so I had to be cautious." But he certainly didn't look like he cared if anybody saw him. At his feet, Behemoth snorted and crawled around, dragging and rattling his chain behind him.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here. I'm way too tired to even bother," mumbled Elemiah. He dragged himself over to Amaimon and walked besides him when the green haired demon started to move.

Out of the corner of his eye, Amaimon looked at the wild haired boy and asked, "Uncle being annoying again?"

With a roll of his eyes, Elemiah hissed out through clenched fangs, "You've got no idea." The walk after that was silent with the only source of noise being Behemoth's chain rattling or the hobgoblin's growls. Soon enough, they reached a black vortex like hole that was easily hidden between two steep cliffs.

Hiding his tail underneath his black coat, Elemiah said in an uncertain voice. "Is this _really_ a smart idea?" A sharp nod of his cousin was all the answer he got.

"Aniue said he would be waiting for us on the other side," stated Amaimon. And with that, the Earth King jumped into the vortex with a "Boiinnnggg~" trailing from his lips. Sighing for what seemed the up tenth time, Elemiah ran a hand through his white hair and quickly followed after the other demon.

~~~~~On the Other Side~~~~~

Mephisto stood on the sharp and needle thin peak of the church's cross that rested atop its bell tower. A gentle breeze played with his purple hair and white cloak for a while before growing bored and dying down. The demonic principal didn't move an inch until he heard the dull thuds coming from the direction of the small and weathered cemetery behind the church.

With a grin stretching across his face, Mephisto silently listened as the clacking sounds of boots walking across roof tiles approached. "I certainly didn't expect you to come this early," commented the purple haired demon when the clacks came to a rest.

From his spot on the edge of the roof, Elemiah scoffed and waved a clawed hand ,"It's boring down there in Gehenna without either of you two around. Besides, I have had enough of your father's ranting about not being able to come to Assiah just because the damned gate was destroyed." Next to him, Amaimon sucked on a lollipop he had some how gotten into his mouth. On the ground by said demon's feet, Behemoth pawed at the eroding tiles before laying down and curling up in a ball.

"Do tell how things are down there," laughed Mephisto with a mischievous glint in his forest green eyes. He conjured up a cup of scalding tea and took a sip of the hot liquid, seemingly not bothered the heat of the substance.

Elemiah stretched and yawned, "With one word I'll say it all: hectic." He then stared at the bright full moon that shown directly in front of them. Abstenmindly, he moved his fingers and water rose in small droplets from the earth below. The water then merged together to form a bigger mass of liquid.

Raising a delicate eyebrow at the display, Mephisto grinned and said, "Finally learning how to control your element, dear cousin~"

Elemiah snapped out of his trance and the perfectly shaped water ball dispersed in a spray of tiny droplets. Still surprised, the white haired boy turned his head in the other's direction and stuttered, "Y-Yeah. I'm still grasping the ropes but I'm getting better at it."

Before the older demon could reply, Amaimon asked, "Will this really work, Aniue?"

Taking a sip of his still hot tea, Mephisto chuckled. "Of course it will, Amaimon. After all, dear Okumura is way too gullible for his own good. You two remember the plan, correct?"

Both younger demons nodded.

With his grin growing larger and it making him look like the Cheshire Cat, Mephisto happily chirped, "Excellent. We shall begin tomorrow."

* * *

**Hello again readers! If you made it his far then I thank you for reading this through. Anyway just to clear things up, Elemiah is Mephisto's and Amaimon's cousin. The reason for this is because when I was looking stuff up, I came across the seven princes of hell. And I thought 'What if Leviathan and Satan are brothers along with the other five?' If you still don't get it, think of it like a royal family. There is a king, and that king has seven kids. Now imagine Satan being the eldest and eventually he inherits the throne. The other six will still be royals, but they won't inherit the power. And their children will all be cousins to the ones who will, in this case the Eight Princes of Hell. If you still don't get it then I don't know how to explain it anymore.**

**P.S. : Depending on how this story is received by you guys will depend if I continue it. If it receives positive views or comments then yay! But if it doesn't, then I don't know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews dear readers! Now to the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer:... I don't own it. *pouts***

* * *

Atop of the prestigious True Cross Academy rests the extravagant residence of the director. The outside of the mansion looked quiet and peaceful, but on the inside, it was anything but that.

"Amaimon! Control your familiar!" Growled an annoyed Mephisto from his desk where finished and unfinished paperwork stacks littered the surface. Said familiar, Behemoth, was currently gnawing and clawing at the curtains that hung over the windows behind the purple haired demon.

Amaimon, who was lazing about on the couch reading a manga, whistled without looking up and soon enough Behemoth came bouncing over. Snapping the manga shut after a few moments of silence, the Earth King sat up and asked, "When are we going to go, Aniue?"

Scrawling his signature on the document in front of him, Mephisto placed the paper on top of a stack and pulled yet another one over. "When I'm done with this infernal paperwork," he growled out with the purple curl on his head giving a twitch of irritation.

And at that same moment was when the office door decided to slam open, startling both demons and the hobgoblin. On the doorway, Elemiah stood there with a grin plastered on his face. Grey eyes were wide open with mirth and a white tail wagged behind him. Before either brother could ask why he had slammed the door, Elemiah cried out a gleeful "Look!" and he raised his arm up. Five currents of water floated in the air behind clawed fingers before the hand they were following jerked left, causing the liquid to form a sort of whip and hit a nearby lamp on a table, breaking it into pieces.

A long, low whistle came from Amaimon and some clapping from Mephisto, both actions earning a bow. The white haired demon walked into the room and kicked the door close. Plopping on the couch opposite of his green haired cousin, Elemiah waved his tail around and asked, "Can we go now?"

Amaimon grinned, which was rare considering he was as emotional as a rock, when Mephisto slammed his pen on the desk and screeched out a "Fine!"

Next thing they knew, they were on the Chuchi forest standing in a clearing. Surrounding trees towered over them, casting long and patchy shadows as the afternoon sun shone down on the green giants and through their leaves. "What are we doing in the forest? I thought we were going to the amusement park." Stated Elemiah with Amaimon nodding slowly beside him. Mephisto simply raised his hand and counted down with a grin, "_Eins, zwei, drei." _With a snap of fingers, he was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke. When the cloud dispersed, a white Scottish-terrier sat where the oldest demon used to stand.

Looking up at the two other demons, the dog raised a bushy brow and asked, "Well?"

Amaimon got the hint and quickly snapped his fingers. A white cloud surrounded him and when it faded away, a tiny green hamster stood there. The little critter scurried over to the white dog, climbed over the furry back, settled on the spot between the perked ears. Sighing in defeat, Elemiah snapped his fingers and poof he went. Soon enough, a white ferret crawled over to dog and hamster.

"I look ridiculous," complained a tiny Elemiah as he scampered by a trotting Mephisto.

"Now, now, no need to state the obvious," commented the dog.

"At least_ I_ don't have paperwork to do," huffed the ferret.

"..._dummkopf_," murmured the dog. On his head, Amaimon hid a laugh, yet another rare thing, by batting at his whiskers as if though cleaning them.

After dodging some low branches and hopping over unearthed tree roots, the three critters came to a stop behind a row of bushes surrounding yet another clearing. "Why did we stop?" Questioned the pale ferret. Sighing as if though dealing with an obnoxiously stupid child, Mephisto explained, "If you're going to fight him, you need to see who you're dealing with first, Elemiah. And they're right ahead so keep quiet."

Elemiah snorted. "If he couldn't beat Amaimon then it's no big deal," he scoffed. Next thing he knew, a green hamster was bitting at his round ear. The ferret squeaked and batted at his cousin with a small clawed paw. "Owww! What was that for?" He whined as Amaimon released the round ear.

"I'm not weak," chided the green hamster as he puffed up a bit and making himself look like a little fur ball.

Staring at the smaller critter with beady grey eyes, Elemiah deadpanned, "I never said anything about you being weak, Amaimon."

Amaimon only managed to squeak out a small 'Oh' before Mephisto interrupted both demons. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" He stated. And not waiting for a conformation, the terrier crawled into the bush. Looking at each other and shrugging as best as they could, the cousins followed the dog.

Amaimon and Elemiah soon caught up with a now still Mephisto and stopped next him. Up ahead, the sounds of chatting and laughing from distinctive voices echoed throughout the forest.

"Be quiet and listen," whispered Mephisto while perking his ears up and pawing at the twigs and leafs in front of him. Soon enough, he made a small hole on the bush before he laid down and peered through it. Crawling up to him, Elemiah gazed out the hole as Amaimon climbed up his brother's back.

"So who's the Rin guy?" He hissed.

"The boy with the black hair with a red bag on his back," replied Mephisto just as quietly.

Elemiah nodded as he watched curiously as a brunette with a blond streak smacked Rin on the head, causing the latter to let out a yelp of surprise. Beside the brunette, a pink haired boy and a bald kid pulled him back as the rest of the group laughed. His beady eyes almost exploded out of their sockets when a woman with flaming hair that was dressed in revealing cloth stood up from her position on a log.

"Who's that?"

Mephisto sniffed and replied with distaste lacing his words, "That would be Shura Kirigakure, an Upper First Class Exorcist. She was here as an inspector for the Vatican before she was forced to reveal her identity when Amaimon fought Rin in my amusement park. Be careful around her for she can be quite dangerous."

Turning his curious eyes at the older demon, Elemiah asked, "And you hate her why?"

The terrier glowered at the ferret as the monotonic reply came, "She is such a nuisance and not to mention an obsticle." When he finished, the dog turned back to the scene where Shura was poking Yukio and trying to get him to loosen up and drink a beer with her.

Suddenly, a blonde girl in the group cried out, "Look over there guys!"

The group quieted down and glanced over at where she was pointing, which was the bush were the demons were hiding. "What is it Shiemi?" Asked Rin.

Nobody noticed the pink poof and a surprised squeak that came from said bush. Shiemi stood up from her seat next to Yukio on the log and walked over to the spot she had pointed at. Kneeling down in front of it, she pushed the leaves and tiny branches aside. The blonde girl squealed when she saw a small white ferret starring up at her.

"Aww, come here," she cooed. Shiemi tucked one hand under the ferret's belly and cupped the other one around its rear. She picked up the animal and held it close to her chest as she rose up from her kneeling position. Turning to the her waiting friends, she smiled widely and said, "It's a ferret!"

Konekomaru pushed up his red glasses and looked closer at the ferret on the tamer's arms with an awed look on his face. "Wow! I didn't know this forest had real animals in it."

"It doesn't," commented a surprised Yukio. By now, Shiemi had sat down with the group and lowered the ferret so that it was standing in the middle of the clearing; where it was being observed by the Esquires and their two teachers.

"Maybe it ran away from one of the students," guessed Bon with a shrug. "Or it might of followed one of us here," stated Shima.

And being the curious person he was, Rin plucked the ferret from the ground by the tail. The little animal squeaked and swiped at the offending hand. "Gah!" Yelped the raven as he pulled back his hand and glared at the white ferret as it landed on the ground. Said animal hissed and scampered away to the forest as fast as it could.

When he was a good distance away from the group, Elemiah stopped running and poofed back to his humanoid form. Running a clawed hand through his white hair, the demon growled, "You son of a bitch Mephisto! I'm gonna sneeze on you next time you do this!" And poof he went again.

~~~~~On the Principal's Office~~~~~

"Well that certainly was close," murmured Mephisto from his spot on one of the couches. Sitting in front of him on the other couch, Amaimon nodded and twirled the lollipop in his mouth. At his feet, Behemoth was licking and nipping at his claws like if he were a dog. Suddenly, the door slammed open yet again and like before, Elemiah stood there, but this time he was sporting a look of rage.

"What was that for?!" He half yelled, half asked.

"What do you mean, dear cousin?" Questioned Mephisto with an air of innocence, but the look in his eyes said differently.

"You left me alone with a bunch of exorcists!"

"Technically, only two of them are exorcists. The rest are trainees," butted in Amaimon when he pulled out the soggy and tasteless lollipop stick from his mouth. He tossed it in the air a few times before lighting it on fire. Bored cerulean, mischievous forest green, and annoyed grey orbs watched as the blue flames licked at the tiny stick before dissolving it into ashes.

Breathing in deeply, Elemiah walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Plopping down next to the Earth King, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees with a sigh. He looked up at Mephisto and asked in a now calm tone, "When are we going to actually _start _the damn plan?"

Leaning back on the couch, Mephisto chuckled somewhat darkly and lowered his head. With a grin that would send shivers down anyone's back, he purred, "In two hours I'll send the Esquires to Mephyland in a mission similar to the one Amaimon crashed. We **will **make our move then."

* * *

**First of all, Happy New Years! Some parts may be OOC but this _is_ humor so meh. Chapter was originally longer, but I had to cut it into two pieces so sorry for the aburt ending, heheh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you can!**

**P.S.: This somewhat follows the anime-verse and the manga-verse. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone...**


End file.
